Talk:Ayame and Kaede
Apparently you don't need to actually kill the leeches yourself. I spawned the leeches while under Sneak effect and backed off, pulled one and killed it. Then I logged for the night. Came back the next day, checked the ??? to pop them again, but instead I got the coral. Looks like after you pop them, as long as they are all killed at some point, by anyone, you get flagged as having killed them and can get the coral. Quinne 16:14, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Re: examining the ??? after killing the leeches, everyone in my party had to examine it twice after leeches died to get the key item. Dunno why. Could be that the leeches' "corpses" hadn't vanished yet, but I don't recall. NanaaMihgo 19:33, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Just spawned these using Sneak, backed off and pulled one and had another aggro halfway through the fight. By the time I killed them both, the third had actually despawned. Cast Sneak again, just in case, but got the coral from the ???. Maybe you don't have to fight the leeches at all? LupusSaturnus 12:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Testimonials ;Soloable: *42THF/14WAR - Solo'd with ease, even with no fully leveled sub-job and under leveled combat skills. Maybe they nerfed these guys? --Bron giovanni 17:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) *31WAR/15MNK - Duo'd with ease, could have been an easy solo. --Ampitere 21:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *32 WAR/MNK - A easy solo fight. --Masaru-san 19:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I used meat jerky, mighty and vision ring. Killed two leechs for TP, rested to full HP, used silent oil and spawned NMs. I used 8x boost, berserk, dodge and range attacked the right one. I hit two times for 138dmg and did sturmwind for 339. Tryed to cancel berserk and canceled dodge... I did 110dmg in this time, then used my two hours and won after two hits for 135 and 133dmg. I ended up with <100hp and got 100xp xD :*56 Summoner. :*53 SMN/WHM with Carbuncle - easy. Used Astral Flow but didn't need to. :*51 BRD/WHM using Soul Voice and Lullaby. :*50 DNC/WAR. :*44 RDM/BST with Scimitar Scorpion as pet and Sleep. :*60 RDM/BLM with stoneskin + phalanx + Sleep + Sleep II :*50 DRG/SAM easily :*60 PLD/WAR easily :*60 SAM/BLM easily :*48 THF/WAR with the aid of Bloody Bolts over 70% HP remaining. :*45 BST/BLU with Tiger Familiar then finished with Antlion Familiar :*55 WHM/BLM interesting fight. Didn't use Benediction. :*41 PLD/WAR killed one waited for others to De-pop :*42 PLD/DNC easily :*56 THF/WAR Simple Solo. Built up 300% TP and engaged in 1st Leech, then opened with Cyclone. First leech dropped, remaining 2 with less than 1% HP left. No buffs - save for Signet - no status bolts, 95% HP remaining. :*57 WHM/BLM used NPC Zenji, with Stoneskin, Repose and Sleep..fight no issue..2 Hr not used :*50 MNK/WAR Used Hundred Fists at the start,finished with 2/3 HP. :*56 NIN/WAR Minimum difficulty, only lost shadows to Acid Mist. No damage taken otherwise. :*40 DRG/BLU - average gear. Cocoon and Meat Jerky only buffs. Opened with Sheep Song on one leech, killed another with double thrust and jumps before sleep wore off. Slow burned the other two down while healing with Healing Breath III. No items used other than food. :*75 SMN/WHM Very simple. No problem what-so-ever. :*37BLU/WHM and WHM27/RDM very easily. Food used was meat mithakabob and nothing for whm. Opened with sneak cast for no link, and pulled individually. Slept other two with soporific. 300% TP Red Lotus Blade for 182 > 300% TP Seraph Strike 147 > MB Bomb Toss for 182. Easy kill and easy job. :*32RDM/15DNC - relatively easy solo. Started with FOV Regen, Refresh, and Salted Fish. All other leeches were gone because of a SMN burn party in the zone, so I started with 0 TP as well. Sneak pulled a single leech with gravity, and enfeebled it up as it made its way to me. Healed exclusively with Curing Waltz. As long as your skills are capped you shouldn't have any trouble, though I tried this previously at level 30 and was overwhelmed at around 30-40%. Taru RDMs might be able to get away with using a mage sub if they're good at timing their cures between taking hits. :*65 SMN/WHM Summoned Ramuh, spawned the leeches and used Thunderspark. Very easy, took no damage. :*75DRG/37WHM by sneezing in the general direction of the spawn point. Sneaked the to-be-ninja, they came after me. Idiots. :*49THF/24DNC Soloed 7/25/2010 Had dual wield bone knives +1, Thug's Zamburak, Bloody Bolts, Empress Hairpin, Spike Necklace, Drone Earrings x2, Deft Rings x2, Custom Hume Gloves, Brigandine, Nomad's Mantle, Headlong Belt, Bravo's Subligar, and Bounding Boots. Beat first leech with 8 hp left, other two missed, activated Perfect Dodge, and drank Panama Au Lait and laid into the next one with bloody bolts and had over 150 tp saved up for extra curing, when second leech died had ~200 hp and unloaded into final leech. ---> Youngcleezie, Lakshmi :*65RDM/32WHM Buffed up, didn't need Chainspell or anything. Very easy fight. :*37 BLU/WAR, 36BLU/WAR, 36 WHM/RDM using Soporific to AoE sleep and Bludgeon/Headt Butt/Feather Storm for DD. :*30 WAR/DNC - easily soloed. Used Silent Oil and waited about two minutes before pulling one so others would depop during battle. Used Drain Samba and Defender before pulling. Started with 150%TP. Pulled one with Provoke and one other linked. Used Sturmwind and proceeded to kill both very quickly and hardly taking damage. During second fight the third Leech depopped and I was still able to get the key item. Did not have to use Curing Waltz. Was not wearing full gear. --D-zero 17:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :*42WHM/BLM - Easily soloed all three along with the Thread Leech that linked. Didn't bother with anything beyond Stoneskin and Ice Spikes. Basically just beat the leeches to death.Isengrimthereckless (talk) 04:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Quest Log Quest doesn't show up in log until you talk to Ensetsu the second time for second cs! RemoraDisintegration 06:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I also did not kill the leeches myself. I checked the ??? after my escort cleared the room and stood by invisible while he killed them all. After they were dead, I checked the ??? again and obtained my item while one leech was still on te ground. The worst part of this quest is all the running around. Otherwise, a fun quest to do with a great reward. Kresaera~*~ 06:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) RDM40/WHM20--??Glitch?? When Korroloka Leeches appeared I had sneak activated. I withdrew and fished only one. During fight other who disappeared...and after fight I went to ??? and got the corral (having only fought and killed one leech). HP of these mobs? Main page states the leeches have ~950 hp but I was able to kill all 3 when helping LS mates with a single Aeolian Edge doing 399 damage to each. Unless their HP is consistent I think it should be changed or omitted. --Tellius 15:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials moved from the main page *Can be beaten by a full party of level 35+, and by many jobs solo at 50+. *Soloable by 34 DRG by killing the 2 Thread Leeches nearby (saved TP on 2nd) and then using a Silent Oil before popping the Korroloka Leeches, and pulling a single leech after waiting about 2 minutes (to ensure the other 2 leeches depop before the one you fight dies). Used a Pamama au Lait and 4 Potions +1, but likely could have been done with only Healing Breath. --Blue Donkey Kong 04:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC)